


let me escape in your arms.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Glow, Consensual Sex, Dark Past, Empathy, F/F, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Esme Cuckoo, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Redemption, Rough Kissing, Telepathy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Le sue labbra sanno di risveglio, ti scuotono di dosso il tormento dell'indesiderata amica che pare rimanerti col fiato sul collo fino alla fine, la morte. Ossigeno puro, una boccata di innocenza in evidente e parsimonioso contrasto con le tue ─ quelle che invece sanno di decadimento, gomma da masticare ed un qualche costoso lucidalabbra. [...]”





	let me escape in your arms.

È tutta una questione di spazi.  
Vicinanze, lontananze ─ i limiti entro i quali avvengono le interazioni, negazione o concessione, dai contatti più usuali a quelli più intimi. Tepore e gelo; l'unica cosa a definire realmente gli spazi è il bisogno.  
Gli spazi sono una necessità primaria, perché una mente compromessa come la tua funziona a scompartimenti, e le violazioni non sono ammesse, se non sei tu a compierle.  
Non c'è spazio in quel delicato cranio, un ulteriore pensiero, un'ulteriore voce rischia di farlo implodere.   
Parlano, stridono, gridano ─ annaspano nel tentativo di prevalere l'una sull'altra; suoni confusi, offuscati, assordanti rumori e nomi scanditi solo quando il momento fatale è giunto. E non c'è pace, non c'è spazio, Esme. Mai.  
  
E poi c'è Glow. La stessa che invochi nei tuoi sogni più oscuri ed osceni, la stessa che è stata in grado di infrangere l'immancabile ordine delle tue barriere.  
È una sfumatura di arancio, l'indefinibile linea dell'orizzonte al calare del sole.  
Glow che è così, tutta bisogni silenziosi e traboccante vitalità, la notte che le ricade fino a sfiorarle le spalle e le incornicia il delicato volto ─ la pelle abbronzata, che si incrocia con la tua, nivea e lattea; pelle che avverte il bisogno impellente di essere accarezzata.  
O forse sei tu, imperdonabile, a provare l'impunito bisogno di osservare quella soffice pelle arrossarsi sotto il tocco delle tue mani.  
Le sue labbra sanno di risveglio, ti scuotono di dosso il tormento dell'indesiderata amica che pare rimanerti col fiato sul collo fino alla fine, la morte.  
Ossigeno puro, una boccata di innocenza in evidente e parsimonioso contrasto con le tue ─ quelle che invece sanno di decadimento, gomma da masticare ed un qualche costoso lucidalabbra.  
Ma sono labbra che non si limitano a sfiorare, sono labbra che pretendono e prendono quasi senza chiedere. Reclamano con fermezza l'altrui bocca, una volta avuta la certezza di essere ricambiata.   
Lingua che accarezza, sfiora quasi il palato, accolta dalle labbra dell'altra, delicate, dischiuse, sottili.  
È facile perdersi in quei contorni, nella morbidezza della carne pronta ad essere violata. Questo genera spazio, dissipa le voci, ti regala la momentanea ed illusoria parvenza di svuotare la mente dai deliziosi tormenti che la accompagnano. Ti sei chiesta spesso, in effetti, se abbia una vaga idea dell'effetto che ha su di te. Forse no, perché in realtà neanche tu riesci a spiegarlo.  
  
Una bolla prossemica sviluppatasi intorno a voi, una bolla in cui lo spazio è infinito, ed al contempo nullo.  
Ed ancora una volta Glow, ti guarda con quegli occhi gentili e comprensivi, capaci di scovare il buono in ogni persona – mutante o umano – che ha dinanzi a sé; forse non sa di tutti gli atti mostruosi che hai commesso durante la tua vita, non sa quanto il tuo cuore sia pieno di oscurità e rimpianti, eppure non dice granché. Nessuna delle due lo fa. Ha una mano quasi imbrigliata tra i tuoi capelli ed uno sguardo brillante ─ una muta, _e mutua_ , iniezione di fiducia, e questo ti basta, almeno per il momento.  
  
Incorreggibile, Esme.  
Tu che hai già le mani allacciate intorno a quegli spigolosi fianchi, il ginocchio inizialmente collocato nel mezzo, per mantenere le gambe opportunamente divaricate.  
La mano si insinua, furtiva, tra le sue cosce; va a posarsi laddove l'intimità risulta ancora coperta dalle calze, facili da manovrare.   
Perché il sapore non ti basta, delicato fiore. Vuoi vederla, sentirla, percepirne l'odore. Desideri dar vita ad uno spettacolo.  
La mano leggermente socchiusa applica una minima pressione sull'organo pulsante, ancora costretto dai tessuti. Osservi il suo volto alterarsi, l'espressione curiosa presenta un graduale e crescente interesse per quella situazione. E tu non aspettavi altro. Come se ti servisse poi un reale permesso, come se ti fosse mai servito.  
Eppure quei minimalistici movimenti non bastano, a nessuna delle due, non più.  
  
Sfacciata — cerchi il suo sguardo, un'ultima visione di quel volto, in attesa che il piacere lo contragga, lo marchi, lo stravolga.  
Porti due dita alle labbra, le inumidisci appena, e torni ad insinuare la tua mano tra le sue gambe; solo che questa volta non ti lasci fermare dalla calzatura, le esili falangi penetrano elegantemente al di sotto del sottile slip, laddove si cela il centro nevralgico del suo pulsante piacere.  
  
Nel mentre ti chini ancora una volta, per ritrovare le sue labbra, per catturare con le tue il soffio vitale che fuoriesce da quella meravigliosa bocca.  
  
Il palmo rimane sommessamente poggiato al pube, mentre le dita passano con lacerante lentezza su quell'intimità.   
Un mugolio, il primo di tanti. Un corpo sensibile che reagisce. E tu, che ti ritrovi a domandarti come resisterai, versando già nell'indecenza più totale.  
Tu che prosegui — le dita inizialmente compatte massaggiano in modo lieve l'intera superficie; movimenti circolari, ripetuti più volte, malignamente studiati nella durata e nell'intensità.  
Perché è quello che fai. Osservi, calcoli con sconvolgente precisione, pieghi il corpo a tempistiche volutamente differenti. E nel mentre analizzi ogni singola reazione agli stimoli.   
E continui, finché non percepisci la pelle inumidirsi sotto un tocco ancora troppo leggero, ed allora decidi che è arrivato il momento di variare.  
Il palmo è ancora rivolto verso il basso, ma l'attenzione delle dita impertinenti si concentra sulle labbra — così delicate, così sensibili. Il tuo anulare scivola lungo le maggiori, il medio scosta, si insinua tra le minori, sorprendentemente gonfie di desiderio.  
Un altro verso.  
Il suono è inebriante, quasi quanto l'odore che si sta sprigionando nell'aria. Una lieve fitta pare colpire persino te, una scarica all'altezza del basso ventre che ti costringe a serrare quasi le gambe.  
Ammiri il modo in cui reagisce, il modo in cui i muscoli si tendono.  
I dolci versi che emette giungono come musica alle tue orecchie, generano un'armonica melodia. È come se volessi calarti nel suo caldo respiro, sfruttandolo per delineare maggiormente il ritmo delle tue azioni.  
Ed è quello che fai.  
  
Una falange viola quella natura bagnata, lasci che si bei di una frazione di secondo, forse per abituarsi al corpo estraneo. Poi sembri andarle incontro, presti attenzione al modo in cui il suo corpo si protende, al modo in cui il bacino si flette, rivelando sfacciata impazienza. Assecondi i suoi movimenti e li adatti ai tuoi.  
  
Accoglie quel secondo dito con disarmante facilità, con un tremante gemito, la cruda consapevolezza di essere sempre più vicina al bramato abisso, ogni volta che quelle dita esili ed esperte andavano a sollecitare gradualmente i punti giusti.  
I movimenti verticali, nonostante la continuità, non peccano mai di veemenza. Emblematica delicatezza che si sposa con la ripetizione, e con un'inequivocabile intensità.  
  
Glow.  
Glow che è tutta un brivido, con le gote tremendamente arrossate e la testa che di tanto in tanto si porta all'indietro dita inesorabilmente strette ad un lenzuolo troppo spesso.  
Il resto è un prosieguo in meravigliosa discesa.   
Sei tutta un compiacimento, l'idilliaca consapevolezza di essere l'autrice maligna di quel tremore, di quei versi, liquida libidine.  
  
È quello che volevi, uno spettacolo.  
Un'immagine da tener fissa nella mente, qualcosa che scacci l'oscurità che usualmente la avvolge.  
  
La bocca di Glow è socchiusa, impregnata dal tuo nome.  
L'impetuosa curva delle sue labbra genera un paradosso: meravigliose onde, poesia scolpita nella carne, capace in egual modo di risvegliare i pensieri più osceni.  
Incapace di non guardare, non potresti mai.   
Ti concedi un ultimo assaggio, le tue labbra si infrangono contro le sue un'ultima volta, il bisogno evidente logora.  
  
Sospiri estatici indirizzati al muro dalla tonalità grigiastra.  
Non esiste nient'altro, niente più scienza o tecnica, il culmine è magia pura; il suo corpo grida per te, l'unica che riesce a percepirlo davvero.  
L'ascesa della dea, la sua liberazione.


End file.
